Castle Oblivion
Castle Oblivion is a strange, mystical castle separated into 13 upper floors, and 13 basement floors. Legends have it that Organization XIII once used this place as a base and trap for a certain pair of Keybladers, but many who have come here find themselves returning with no memory of their findings. Background Castle oblivion was originally a world called the Land of Departure, a world in between the realms of light and darkness, although it was closer to the light. It had been kept safe from those that would wish to abuse such power by countless generations of keyblade masters, however knowing that they would not always be able to protect it they invented a trick that could transform the Land of Departure into a labyrinth which can lose all those who traverse it in oblivion save for the one who transformed it. Eventually, after the Keyblade Master Eraqus died, Aqua used his keyblade to change the land into castle Oblivion, a labyrinth that only she could fully navigate, and placed her comatose friend, Ventus in the chamber of waking promising to return with Terra. Unfortunately Aqua fell into the realm of darkness and was lost, thus Castle Oblivion remained undisturbed for a time. Several years later, a group of nobodies known as Organization XIII found Castle Oblivion and took it as a secondary base, and as a place to study memories. They also found Naminé there, a special nobody with power over memories. Eventually aproximetely half of the organization members met their end when Sora and Riku came to castle oblivion, either killed by Sora, Riku or Axel. Presumably Castle Oblivion was then left alone until it came into the multiverse. Multiverse Timeline Castle Oblivion was exclusively an area for adventuring for much of its early history in the multiverse. because of its unique properties, many journeyed into it seeking a literal means to travel down memory lane; some of which to reconcile with past demons, others to simply train in certain situations from their experiences. During the rise of Roxas and the Neo Organization, it was seized by Nixos and was converted into a base of operations for the group of nobodies. Roxas and the others did not spend much time there, but it was used every so often as a meeting place and resting area. With the disbandment of the Neo Organization, Nixos - who eventually became Sion again - took ownership of the castle with him to the Multiverse Garden. Since then, the school has kept the castle maintained, repaired what had fallen into disrepair, and converted it into a training facility. Instructors and Squad Leaders fashion memory cards from key battles and operations from their own experiences, and use the first few floors with these cards to train and test students. Having been sent there in a roundabout way by Larxene in what was suppose to be a trap, Wylfred confronted his past inside of Castle Oblivion. His adventure there was the catalyst for him finally letting go of part of his past with Lenneth and later on being a part of creating the Radiant Crusade. Regions Ground Floor Lobby It used to be a simple hall with magnificent columns, but now serves as the preparation and staging area for Garden Training sessions. Weapons and trainers of all kinds can be found here, telling trainees and students what they need to know before they head into the memory simulations. When training isn't going on, two guards stand guard in front of the door to the first memory floor, serving to warn random travelers, as well as keep the peace. By far the Gardens strongest foothold in the castle, the ground floor is almost completely safe, especially when compared to other sections of the castle. The castle gates are under constant guard by Garden personnel, and a member of the faculty is often stationed at a desk just inside the entrance hall, just in case. This level also hosts a dormitory, and extensive security equipment of both magical and technological origin. Chamber of Waking A fabled room that is rumored to be hidden somewhere within the Castle. Xemnas of Organization XIII spent countless resources and time scouring Castle Oblivion for its location, but was not successful in finding it until his very demise. Not even the heads of Organization XIII know quite why Xemnas was obsessed with the room, but it apparently has some connection to his past and the Room of Repose, which is found beneath the castle in Radiant Garden. It was later revealed to be the resting place of the comatose Ventus after being left there by Aqua. Replica Labs Once the site of Vexen's experimentation, now long since abandoned and defunct. This area of the castle has not had much attention drawn to it in recent years, but it is still fairly secure. Basement Levels Endless white hallways and floors that lead you into the depths of your memories... these lower floors have been mostly cleared of real monsters, and the garden has a relatively firm grip on them. But ones memories are often danger enough... These floors are the ones most commonly used for training exercises. ...under careful supervision. A network of portals connects each floor to the ones directly above and below, making it fairly difficult to end up completely lost. Top Floor Levels Though the Garden has slowly extended its reach upwards, and has installed a portal network to connect each floor directly, progress has still been slow, the nobodies presence was always the strongest here, and even now the higher levels are relatively unsafe and off limits, especially in the wake of the recent invasion attempt. Near the very peak of the castle, there is a room with an empty pedestal with an orb-like depression. Other *Abandoned Laboratory: Once used by Vexen of Organization XIII, a hidden lab is located within the basement floors of the castle. Largely left untouched since the death of the nobody, it still contains remnants of his experiments on both the nature of the heart, and the Replica project. It was in this lab that Xion and the Riku Replica were born. *Naminé's Drawing/Holding Room: A simple room near the very top of the castle. It was once where Marluxia and his comrades held the nobody witch, Naminé, and from which they forced her to break apart and rewrite Sora's memories. Beyond the sentimental value of the room to some, it is quite plain, and contains only a few pieces of furniture: a few chairs, a single table, and a small pedestal with nothing on it. Inhibitants Garden Faculty and Students. The most notable is Xu: A SeeD Graduate who once served under Quistis when she was Headmaster of Multiverse Garden. She now oversees the training efforts and general coordination of Castle Oblivion's operations, and has recently been sending scout parties to the top and bottom of the castle to uncover more of its mysteries. She is serious and quite mature for her age, but has a secret love for card games. Bestiary Any leftover creatures on lower floors, and Garden forces almost everywhere else. There are also still quite a few nobodies lurking in the upper levels, as well as creatures from the memory of anyone who travels the castle. See Also External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Crossroad Cluster Category:Middle Ring